Many types of input devices are available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, joysticks, touch sensor panels, touch screens, and the like. Touch screens may come in a variety of forms, and can include a touch sensor panel, which may include a clear or transparent panel with a touch-sensitive surface, and a display device positioned partially or fully behind the touch sensor panel so that the touch-sensitive surface may cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. Touch screens generally allow a user to perform various functions by touching the touch sensor panel (e.g., physical contact) or by placing a finger or other object near-field proximity to it (e.g., hovering over the touch sensor panel). In general, a computing system may register the touch event and may be capable of performing one or more actions based at least in part on registration of the touch event.
Touch screens, or devices that may incorporate, or be compatible with, touch screen technology, seem to be increasingly popular. Their popularity with consumers may be partly attributable to their relative ease or versatility of operation, as well as their declining price. In addition, touch screens may also be increasingly popular due, in part, to their generally decreasing overall size, their reliability, and their robustness. A corollary to these characteristics may be that, from a manufacturer's perspective, costs associated with producing devices including touch screens, or producing devices including touch screens with characteristics which are believed to be desirable for consumers, have decreased or become less onerous. Accordingly, there generally is a desire to continue to develop approaches or techniques believed to be desirable for consumers or end-users in terms of cost, performance or a combination thereof.